Wolf
by sakura8
Summary: living with her father in the forest for 11 years, she tried to forget her mothers death, but someone is bringing them back and she may have the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning or late in the night, though I couldn't tell and didn't pay much mind to the fact. The thing that woke me up was the sound of my father yelling and things crashing. Being a little girl I was confused and frightened, but my curiosity got the best of me and I crawled out of bed and quickly ran to the door opening it just a little, as not to be seen. My father held his back against the door and was yelling for my mother to hide. Looking out the window next to the door I saw men with torches banging at the door.

I was so frightened I didn't want to be alone, so I opened the door and clutched the frame waiting for my father to acknowledge me.

"Daddy?" I said quietly not expecting him to hear me, but he did and looked at me as though he had forgotten about me and was afraid and surprised to see me.

"Sakura!, sakura honey go to the bathroom and close the door. Don't come out until I call for you." he said trying to sound as calm as he could. There was another loud bang at the door "You'd better give her to us or we'll force ourselves in!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

My father grunted as he pushed against the door. "Sakura go now!" he yelled sounding more scared than angry.

I jumped at his outburst and ran across the room to the bathroom shutting the door and curling up in a ball. I sat against the wall and listened. I heard screams from mom and dad and a sound which met the men had finally broken in.

Sitting up I removed a tiny piece of wood from the wall and looked through it. There were a lot of men In the house now. Some were holding back dad and the rest were pulling mom out the door.

'Mommy!' I thought racing out the door and to my mother. Clutching her dress tightly I didn't let go when they try to pull me off of her.

"common' you little brat get off!" one said as he tried to pry me off of her.

"Mommy!" I screamed over and over. I looked up at her to see that she wasn't struggling anymore and looked down at me with sad eyes instead.

"It's ok baby" she said "let mommy go"

Taking advantage of my distraction they pulled me off of her and dragged her out the door. I was about to run after her when dad held me back. "Sakura stop it!" he cried. I kicked and screamed knowing I couldn't get away. I ignored the tears streaming down my face as I watched her being pulled away.

"MOMMY!"

My last memory of her was her smiling at me even though she was about to die. I was so confused and stared at her helpless until she was consumed in fire.

That same night my dad took us away to live in the forest where no one would dare to look. It was said to be evil and that whoever walked in was never seen or heard from again.

* * *

(A/N) Dun Dun Dun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood at the edge of the water standing perfectly still. She had her pants rolled up and was peering down at the fish that swam around her feet. In a flash she grabbed two fish and threw them in the bucket behind her without even a glance. Doing that about four more times she stepped out of the water and grabbed the bucket hoisting it up with both hands. She walked awkwardly toward the fire her father had made and dropped the bucket down next to him.

"now you get to cook them" she said dropping down and crossing her legs.

He looked at her "hmph" he said putting down his pencil and piece of paper, he reached in one by one and took the fish out.

"what are you writing?" she said looking up at him.

"just scribbling" he said, his eyes still focused on the fish.

"oh" she looked down and traced circles in the dirt. "I had a dream about mom" she said quietly her head still down. She heard him stop.

"did you?" he said too naturally

"I don't remember much about her." She felt the courage and looked up at him. "What color was her hair?"

"Sakura. We've talked about this a thousand times" he said still avoiding her eyes.

"i know. Can you tell me again" she waited so long she thought he wasn't going to tell her, but he started talking.

"she had red hair and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen"

Sakura hugged her legs and rested her chin on them.

"she always smiled no matter what. You could never tell if something was wrong because she never showed it. She was a healer, like you, and worked at the hospital. she was tough, but cared about everyone around her."

He looked up at the sky and was lost in thought

"we first met at the hospital. I had been on a mission that day and had injured my left arm. My teammates rushed me in even though it wasn't that big of a deal and right when I was turning the corner she ran into me and on instinct i caught her. We stayed like that for the longest time looking into each others eyes. A few years later she was pregnant with you. I remember she said to me 'what if our baby has pink hair.' I thought it was silly. Even though I had silver and she had red didn't mean you would have pink, but when I walked in and saw the little pink hairs on your head I nearly fainted."

He looked down at her and she was fast asleep. With a slow motion he picked her up and carried her into the house laying her on her bed. He kissed her forhead and looked at her for a minute before walking out.

"Outosan"

"Hm?"

"night"

"good night" he said shutting the door behind him

* * *

  
Hopefully there will be some action in the next chapter it will come up really soon. i just had to show the strong relationship between her and her dad


End file.
